


Just a Fool

by LadyJanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanie/pseuds/LadyJanie
Summary: “I could teach you.”“Teach me what?”“How to like sex…”“With one condition. You can’t fall in love with me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, seeing Mingyu and Jeonghan together made me have ideas, a lot of ideas for a story, so I decided to write it and upload it, because why not?!
> 
> This story is for all the Gyuhan fans out there, because this ship deserves more love :)
> 
> I sincerelly hope you like and comment, because that's always helpfull.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The music was high and the adrenaline to the maximum.

Seventeen had just had another successful concert. Their Carats had screamed and jumped with them until the last moment.

Jeonghan took a deep breath, leaning against the wall. His friends were celebrating, and even being away, that filled him with joy. They had conquered one of their goals. And now it was always climbing to conquer the others.

Jihoon danced with Seungcheol, close tight. Seungkwan tried to drag Vernon to dance with him, but without success. Hoshi laughed with Wonwoo, while Chan, Jun, and Seokmin ate.

"You should be enjoying the party, hyung." A strong voice at his side made him look away.

Kim Min Gyu, with two beer bottles.

"Who said I'm not enjoying it?" he returned, picking up the bottle Mingyu offered him.

"It look like it ... since you’re hidden here." Teasing him. Always teasing him.

That’s how his relationship with Mingyu was. One pulled, the other was pushed. Completely opposite personalities, which, according to the band members, gave them a sexual tension.

"Do you miss me that much, Gyu?" He asked smugly, drinking a little and turning his back on him, not listening to his answer.

The drink took his inhibition and made him join Seungkwan. The music was sensual, and Jeonghan was carried away by the sound.

Gradually some members joined in their "sensual" dance, tearing up some chuckles from the others, especially when Hoshi began to pretend to take off his clothes.

Shaking his head, Jeonghan left his friends on the “dance floor” and went to the bathroom, unaware of the penetrating gaze that followed.

His head was a bit dizzy from the drink. Jeonghan could never handle alcohol well.

He opened the faucet and put some cold water on his face, trying to lower the temperature.

When he looked up to see himself in the mirror, he saw Mingyu behind him.

Jeonghan couldn’t explain what he and Mingyu had that they kept attracting each other. Mingyu’s blue eyes, from the contact lenses, were intense and impenetrable, watching him in the mirror. His black hair was messy, as if he had run his hands through it countless times. His white shirt was glued to his chest, evidencing his muscles that developed day by day.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and smiled, turning and leaning against the sink.

"What do you want, Mingyu?" He asked in a low voice.

The brunette closed the door, silencing the music that screamed in the hall, coming closer until he placed his hands on either side of Jeonghan in the sink.

Jeonghan couldn’t explain. He was older and whatever was passing between them should end at the moment, but Jeonghan did nothing when Mingyu lowered his face to his level.

The boy's perfume was intoxicating, and Jeonghan blamed the alcohol for what happened next.

Without closing his eyes, Mingyu pressed his lips to Jeonghan's, and he saw his different emotions mirrored in the boy's eyes.

He let go of his lips, when he felt Mingyu's hands gripping his waist.

All that took to end the calm between them was a look. One glance was enough for Mingyu and Jeonghan to send the precaution to the air, and to surrender to the tension that surrounded them.

Their kisses became ravenous, their hands searching the skin without any care for the clothing that covered it.

Mingyu’s tongue started exploring every little corner of Jeonghan’s mouth while he took his shirt off and pushed him against the wall, making him jump and tight his legs around his waist.   
  
Jeonghan shuddered and moaned as Mingyu’s hands opened his zipper and slid inside his pants, making him arch his back.

Reason left Jeonghan. He should stop, but he couldn’t really remember why. All that mattered was Mingyu’s hands on him.  
  
“Do you want it, hyung?” Mingyu’s voice was tight.  
  
Jeonghan couldn’t find words to answer him, so he did the next best thing. He kissed him. His hands lost themselves in Mingyu’s black hair, pulling him closer.

Everything happened so quickly. Mingyu let go of his legs, so Jeonghan could take off his pants, while Mingyu took off his and searched for something in the cabinet on the wall.

Jeonghan's head was so light, lost in the sensations his body was feeling. When he felt Mingyu thrust inside him, he squeezed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to take a deep breath and wait for the pleasure he knew he would feel after the discomfort.

Outside, the music continued, but inside that bathroom was the start of something both didn’t want to name.

When they finished, Mingyu leaned against the wall with Jeonghan leaning against his chest, breathing heavily.

For a few moments they didn’t speak, simply enjoying the pleasurable numbness they felt in their bodies.

Mingyu kissed Jeonghan's neck lightly, smiling.

"Ah, hyung ... I knew you wouldn’t resist me." Mingyu didn’t say that with the intention of mocking him. He was just stating a fact. A fact that Jeonghan knew was true, but that didn’t stop him from answering to the tease.

"It was nothing special..." he said, leaning his head back against Mingyu's shoulder.

He just smiled, nibbling slightly at his shoulder.

"I could teach you." He whispered in Jeonghan's ear.

"Teach me what?" Jeonghan asked, closing his eyes.

"To like sex."

Jeonghan wanted to laugh. He should have kept quiet. He should have realized that the alcohol had inhibited him and that he could get in trouble. But no, he had to answer to Mingyu's provocation.

"I only have one condition for that." He answered him.

"What?" A whisper to his ear, followed by a nibble.

"You can’t fall in love with me."

Those words marked the start of a “relationship” that had everything to end badly


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting next to him.

And as much as he wanted to ignore it, Jeonghan couldn’t.

Their Carats were in front of them, waiting for them to sign the albums, but the truth was that Jeonghan's attention was in Mingyu's hand. On his leg.

The boy was crazy. And he was driving Jeonghan crazy.

The table where they stood was covered up and no one, in front of them, could see Mingyu's hand. But from behind, anyone could tell.

Without attempting to draw too much attention to himself, Jeonghan drew his chair closer to Mingyu's, almost gluing one to the other.

"Oppa ..." Jeonghan looked up and saw a Carat.

She took a deep breath and smiled, showing him the little book she had in her hand.

"What's your name?" He asked smiling, not showing the mess inside him.

"Kim Jiwoo, oppa." The girl answered, matching his smile while grabbing her lightstick in her hand.

Jeonghan was shaking his leg so Mingyu took his hand away, but to no avail. He looked away from his Carat for seconds to see that Mingyu was talking to a fanboy as if nothing was happening, as if his hand was not nearing Jeonghan's crotch.

"Oppa, are you okay?" Jiwoo asked, before a flustered Jeonghan.

Jeonghan swallowed hard as he felt Mingyu's hand touch his cock over his pants, and smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Sure, it's just a little hot in here, don’t you think?" He asked.

The fanboy passed to Hoshi who was next to Mingyu, leaving the boy alone to turn to Jeonghan and his Carat.

"Hyung's hot, so he’s flushed all the time." He said with a perverted smile.

Jeonghan shook his head as the girl laughed sheepishly.

When the girl passed to Mingyu, he didn’t stop caressing Jeonghan. He was making him hard and sweaty.

They could get caught!

Jeonghan reached under the table and took Mingyu's perverted hand away from him and in good time, because Seungcheol slipped between them, wrapping his arms around their necks and forcing them to move away.

During the rest of the fansign, Mingyu didn’t stop teasing him. Sometimes with provocative and burning eyes, sometimes with touches that, if someone saw them, would put them in troubles.

When they reached the van that was going to take them finally to the dormitory, Mingyu pulled Jeonghan into the last row with him.

Alone. They were alone.

In front of them were Jun and Minghao, dozing while Joshua listened to music.

The night was already high, and the only lights were those of the street.

Jeonghan leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

Gently, he felt Mingyu's lips run down his jaw.

They were risking too much.

Ever since they had sex in the bathroom Mingyu kept his promise. Teach everything he knew to Jeonghan.

Mingyu was good. If he was good at rap, at sex he was excellent.

"Gyu, not here," he whispered, pushing his face away from Mingyu's hot kisses.

The dark-haired man smiled, turning fully to his hyung.

"They are sleeping..." he answered in his ear, "If you don’t make a noise, no one will find out."

The brunette caressed his blond hair, lowering his lips and biting Jeonghan's neck.

"Mingyu! Don’t leave marks..." he asked, because it would be very difficult to explain why he had hickeys on his neck to the makeup noona.

The blonde shuddered all over as the brunet tucked his hands into his shirt and slid them across his bare skin, slowly moving down to the button of his pants and the zipper.

He opened them with care, never ceasing to kiss the blond's neck.

His hand closed gently over Jeonghan's cock, massaging it.

"Mingyu ... no ..." he whispered.

"Shh, no one can hear you, hyung."

He began to increase his pace and Jeonghan buried his face in Mingyu's shoulder, biting hard, so no one would hear his moans.

Slowly his legs spread apart, allowing him better access to his cock.  
  
Gasping, he arched his back, as Mingyu pumped his dick, fingers reaching down to toy with his balls.  
  
"Oh please," he whispered into Mingyus neck, begging without knowing what he was asking for. His hands dug into Mingyu’s shirt as he quickened his pace, hand sliding up and down Jeonghan’s cock.  
  
Jeonghan turned his face in Myung’s neck and bit down hard, as he began to cum, his cock pulsing in Mingyu's hand, pleasure consuming his body.

It was the best orgasm of his life.

Either because it was forbidden, or because they could get caught at any moment. He didn't know.

Mingyu cleaned his hand in a handkerchief and kissing Jeonghan softly.

“You’re crazy, Gyu…” he whispered, squeezing Mingyu’s shirt, and staring at his blue eyes.

Mingyu smiled and leaned down, biting Jeonghan’s bottom lip.

“We’re just starting, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this new chapter.  
> I want to thank to everyone who read my story and commented. And I agree, this ship needs more love. So I hope you like :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! New chapter! This one is short and is rated M for a reason!
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Put the papers in the pot and let's choose the roommates," Seungcheol said, reaching for a red pot while Jun handed each of the seventeen a small paper. "Write the name and then each one chooses, the one that is chosen automatically goes out, not to be chosen again."

Jeonghan picked up the blue pen and wrote his name, folding the paper in four and placing it inside the jar. Across the room, he could feel Mingyu's gaze on him.

The youngest wanted to get chosen so they could share the room.

"Alright, then," Seungcheol said, showing the pot to Vernon for a piece of paper, then headed for Joshua and Jeonghan.

"Seungkwan, you're mine today," Vernon said innocently, making the blond giggle.

"I'll take Chan," Joshua said, turning to Jeonghan with an apologetic face.

The pink paper trembled in Jeonghan's hand, he opened it carefully and read the name written there.

Kim Min Gyu.

Talk about good luck.

"Mingyu ..." said Jeonghan, meeting the boy's gaze, who smirked and tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants, leaning against the wall.

When he arrived the room Jeonghan was nervous, not knowing why.

He showered and put on his pajamas with the intention of getting into bed and resting for the day that came.

However, those wishes changed when he saw Mingyu enter the room.

His eyes rose from a television advertisement to the taller.

His black trousers did indeed fit perfectly, hugging his hips and toned legs. The white shirt had a few buttons open, showing the boy's muscled chest.

Jeonghan swallowed, trailing the younger man's body with his eyes.

"Do you like what you see, hyung?" He asked seductively.

Mingyu was a born seducer.

Jeonghan wanted to say no. He wanted mock Mingyu and send him to sleep, but his cock stiffened every second with only a glance from Mingyu.

Jeonghan saw Mingyu sit in the chair that existed in the bedroom and move his legs apart.

Mingyu's gaze was inflamed, watching Jeonghan sit at the end of the bed looking at him.

They stayed like this, looking at each other for moments. Till Jeonghan's eyes darted away to see Mingyu's hand go down his chest to the button of his pants.

When he saw him open the button and his cock break free, Jeonghan swallowed. His eyes were transfixed in Mingyu's hand, who squeezed his cock at the base and closed his eyes briefly.

Jeonghan got up from the bed and approached the chair where Mingyu was sitting.

When his gaze met Mingyu's, they exchanged a silent conversation.

Mingyu seemed to hypnotize Jeonghan and, without thinking, his hand reached out to slide along his length, making Mingyu moan with pleasure.

"That, hyung, grab it, wrap it with your fingers." Mingyu said putting his hand over Jeonghan's and helping him.

His fingers flexed, feeling every curve of Mingyu's cock. Jeonghan experimented, finding different ways of pulling and pushing, different ways of squeezing.

A clear liquid appeared on the tip of Mingyu's cock, and Jeonghan leaned forward, tasting with his tongue. Mingyu gasped with pleasure.

"Ah, hyung," he moaned between his teeth, "Put your mouth on me."

Obediently, Jeonghan opened his mouth and closed his lips carefully over his head, feeling the bittersweet taste. His tongue ran down his thin skin, tasting it.

Mingyu grabbed at his base, pushing his cock against Jeonghan's lips.

"Open," he said gently, "Suck me."

The pressure of Mingyu's hand on his head was light, but he used it to thrust inside him, tearing out a moan.

Beginning with very slow thrusting motion, Jeonghan became hungry for more, wanting to feel the whole length of Mingyu inside his mouth.

But Mingyu couldn’t stand being unable to touch him, pulling him into his lap and gluing their mouths.

Jeonghan had one leg on either side of Mingyu’s hips, and when he felt the younger man's hand slip into his pants and pull out his cock, he moaned.

With their mouths pressed against each other, Mingyu's large hand enveloped the two cocks, masturbating them and taking them to the heights they both wanted.

When they finished, they both gasped and Jeonghan buried his face in Mingyu's shoulder.

What had Jeonghan gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for today! Thank you so much for the comments!
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I keep going? 
> 
> What you think? Please tell me in the comments :)


End file.
